1. Technical Field
The present invention generally relates to computer graphics and in particular to raster based graphic generation. Still more particularly, the present invention relates to random access memory associated with raster object data.
2. Description of the Related Art
Raster Image Processors generally consist of hardware and software that converts vector graphics into raster (bitmapped) images. These processors are used in page printers, phototypesetters, and electrostatic plotters. Raster image processing can be of considerable duration, particularly for the printing of large-sized graphical images containing large numbers of pixels.
Today's printers take compressed data, typically, from a Reduced Instruction Set Computer (RISC) processor through a system bus, e.g. PCI bus, into a circuit board in the printer. The data is compressed, saved in memory and then sent to the circuit board over the system bus. The circuit board serves as an interface between the computer and the printer. Data is stored in memory on the printer circuit board for decompression and other processing such as merge and screen functions. The data is then sent to the printer. A need for faster throughput at the printer may require a large amount of pre-processing. Color and graphic data would have to be processed and stored in permanent memory, off printer, and beforehand in order to produce a “quick” print job. An involved graphics print job may involve pre-processing and storing the job in permanent memory the day before the job is started.
It would therefore be desirable to provide a method, system and program that would reduce the need for large amounts of memory for a high volume printer. It would also be desirable to provide a method that would reduce the preparation time for color printing jobs.